F91 Gundam F91
The F91 Gundam Formula 91 is the title mobile suit of the anime movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91. F91 Gundam Formula 91 The F91 is made some fifty years after the legendary RX-78-2 Gundam, during a period of the Earth Federation's decline. Reduced in height compared to its famous predecessor (15.2 meters compared to 18.6) and mass (19.9 tons fully loaded while the RX-78 took off fully loaded at 60.0), the F91 was regardless immensely more powerful, toting an astonishing array of machine guns, beam guns, beam sabers and the newly developed beam shield, which is much more effective then the solid state shields. Like the RX-78, it was piloted in combat by an adolescent civilian, in this case Seabook Arno. The F91 was assigned to the training ship ''Space Ark'', a modified ''Clop'' class cruiser. The most powerful weapons of this Gundam were its twin V'ariable '''S'peed 'B'eam 'R'ifles, which despite the designation "beam rifle" were actually built-in weapons drawing their power from the mobile suit's fusion reactor. They could vary their mega particle reaction rate, reacting them extremely quickly to produce a thin armor-piercing and beam shield piercing beam or very slowly to produce a heavy beam to inflict maximum damage. Its other powerful feature is the bio-computer, which instead of reading the pilot's thoughts, feeds battle data directly to the pilot's brain. However, due to the mental stress, it's best utilized by a newtype. These components, however, made it generate excessive heat. Thus, aside from numerous heat sinks on its shoulders, its mouth can be opened as a vent; it can also shed the excess heat by "shedding" its outer skin, which could sometimes be used as a decoy. Gundam F91 made it's debut in war against Olds Mobile Army in UC 0122 with '''Bergh Scred, former pilot of Gundam F90, as its pilot. The complete F91 appeared in the UC 0123 and later become a limited mass-production MS. Even ten years later they presented a threat against Seabook Arno's F97 Crossbone Gundam — the VSBR still managed to pierce two layers of beam shields before being blocked by the Crossbone Gundam's powerful beam zanber. In addition to basic model, at least two variants of Gundam F91 existed. The first is called HWF-91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type or Powered Weapon Type, which replace VSBRs with pair of 4-barrel beam gatling gun and 2-tube anti-ship missile. The HWF-91's shoulders also got addition armor and cooling fin. The second variants is Twin V.S.B.R. Type, by add pair of VSBR used by G-Cannon V.S.B.R. Type. RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam A mobile suit built by Anaheim Electronics as part of the Silhouette Formula Project base off stolen plan and technical data of F90V Gundam F90 V.S.B.R. Type. While Silhouette Gundam has different appearance, it's technically a replica of Gundam F90V. Featuring most new technologies incorporated in the Gundam F91 with exception of multi-layer armor and the bio-computer, which still not complete by SNRI when Anaheim Electronics acquire Gundam F91's data. The Silhouette Gundam was later upgraded into RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai ("Kai" is Japanese Kanji character " ". In English it means "Modified") by improving it's reactor and the armor on the torso and cockpit hatch area. Specifications F91 Gundam Formula 91 Manufacturer: Strategic Naval Research Institute Operator: Earth Federation Forces Unit type: prototype general purpose mobile suit Head height: 15.2 meters Weight: empty 7.2 metric tons; max gross 19.9 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 4250 kW Special Equipment: bio-computer system; weapon mount, used to carry beam rifle or beam launcher, located on rear skirt armor plate; heat radiation fins, mounted in shoulders Armament: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x mega machinecannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks in left hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2 x VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle), selectable mega particle acceleration speed for damage or penetration application, mounted on backpack, hand-operated in use; beam shield, mounted on left forearm; spare beam shield, stored on right hip armor; beam rifle, powered by replaceable e-pac, can be stored on weapon mount; beam launcher, powered by replaceable e-pac, can be stored on weapon mount Pilot: Bergh Scred, Seabook Arno, Harrison RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam Manufacturer: Anaheim Electronics Company Operator: Anaheim Electronics Company Unit type: prototype mobile suit Head height: 15.4 meters Weight: empty 8.5 metric tons; max gross 21.7 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 4570 kW Armament: 2 x vulcan gun, 2 x beam saber, 2 x mega machinecannon, 2 x heavy machine gun, 2 x VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle), 1 x beam spray gun, 1 x beam shield, beam rifle Pilot: Tokio Randall, Layla Lagiorr RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai Manufacturer: Anaheim Electronics Company Operator: Anaheim Electronics Company Unit type: mobile suit Head height: 15.4 meters Weight: empty 9.2 metric tons; max gross 21.4 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 4890 kW Armament: 2 x vulcan gun, 2 x beam saber, 2 x mega machinecannon, 2 x heavy machine gun, 2 x VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle), 1 x grenade launcher, 1 x beam shield, beam rifle Pilot: Tokio Randall Category:Universal Century mobile suits